I Got A Boy
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: Reiji Kotobuki, a university student who works part-time in a music store. Ai Mikaze an idol who pretends to be his twin sister. One day, Ai visited the store that Reiji works in. And from that day on, Ai kept visiting it while he's still in Japan. And as time passes by, Ai fell in love.Will they have a happy ending? Or will they not? To be or not to be, that is the question. REIAI
1. Chapter 1

**IM SOOOO SORRRRYYYYY~~~ I deleted 'Hellfire'. And so in compensation, I will make a new series! CO-WRITER NEEDED. PM me if you're interested. DEDICATED TO MentalMasochist, my fellow AiRei fan. Thank you for your support. Okie, in just to make things clear, Aine and Ai are ! Aine is a girl here, btw. And listen to SNSD's I got a boy, the idea of this fic. **

**I DON'T OWN UTAPRI.**

**시작하자! (Let's start!) *google translated that...***

* * *

Life's a bitch.

Especially if you're a well-known artist who has billions and billions of fans. Seriously, you won't even get to go outside even for once. Life is a bitch if you're Ai Mikaze, who is right now, getting ready for the show.

The bluenette sighed as he put down the eyeliner and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He fixed his hair, which wasn't ponytailed but curled with extensions making it long. His eyes were framed with fake eyelashes and was enhanced by the eyeshadow, that is almost invisible, that his make-up artist applied. His chest was starting to itch because of the foam on his chest, though the artificial lumps created by the foam looked real.

Yes, he's a boy. But most people think he's a girl. Well, he is a trap idol. Only he and Haruka knows that he's a boy. But it was worth it, if it meant continuing Aine's dream...

Why'd he become an idol? Well, its because of his deceased sister, Aine Kisaragi. Why are their surnames different? Its because their parents divorced; Ai went with their mother, adopted her last name and Aine went with their father, adopted his last name. But then, their mother died so Ai had to go live with their father.

No one knew that Ai existed, he was practically just an invisible schoolboy back then. Working part-time in their grandparents' flower shop, aiming for the valedictory spot and helping their father in chores was his life. But then, their father got fired in his job one day and got into gambling.

They were so broke, but then Aine got into show business. She became a popular idol and worked as a singer-actress. Aine took Ai under her wing when she learned that their father was harming Ai and asking her twin for money. They lived happily together until that day came...

Scandals of Aine were leaked out to the public. They talked dirty about her and all her fans turned their backs on her. That lead to Aine having depression. The hate, the pressure of being perfect, her twin. She couldn't take it all so she drowned herself. Her body was found by a private detective. It all went unheard of course. Not the part that Aine died, but the part that Aine drowned herself. They all thought that she was in a coma, just like what Aine's manager told them. But the truth cannot be hidden to Ai; Aine was dead.

In fears that people might uncover the truth, Aine's manager, Haruka Nanami, asked Ai help. She asked him if he could pretend to be Aine, and he agreed. And from that day on, he began to live under the name of Aine Kisaragi, under the shadow of someone else.

So here he is now, standing on the stage as billions of his fans waited for _Aine _to sing. But they wouldn't know that it was actually Ai.

**XXXX**

Life is a bitch.

Especially if you're a valedictorian in Saotome University. No, life isn't a bitch, _its a fucking manwhore. _Wake-up, go to school, study, go home, eat, shower, go to your part-time job, study since there's no customers, go home, eat, study,sleep, that was Reiji Kotobuki's cycle. Its the fucking worst. Not to mention that random, old perverts touch his ass on the train. The last time he checked, he could've sworn that he wasn't a shota-con. But that resolve is breaking now.

Because he's freaking _fabulous_.

Said teen is now writing notes on his sheets. And not school notes, musical notes. And not pad paper, music sheets. He was nodding his head to the rythym of the song he was making.

_Just a little more and I'll sleep..._, he thought. His peace and quiet was interrupted when suddenly, someone banged the door open. It was Otoya Ittoki and Ranmaru Kurosaki

"Rei-chan! You'll have to thank Ranmaru!" the red-head shouted. Reiji raised his head and glared as he said,

"Fuck off. I ain't thanking some punk who peeps on the girls' dorm at night." yep, the night makes Reiji grumpy.

"You should. I got tickets just enough for all of us.", Ranmaru said as he waved pieces of paper in front of Reiji's frowning face. Reiji sighed and said, "Whose concert?"

"Duh! Aine's!" Otoya answered. That answer made Reiji's mood more sour.

Fucking Aine Kisaragi. He hates her. Almost everyday and night, all of his classmates are swooning over some plastic bitch. Her boobs are probably not even real. And she sings and dances like a robot. All in all, she annoys him.

"I don't want to go."

"Why?" Otoya asked.

"Because all of her songs are shit. And so are the new artists'." Yup, that's the effect of Gangnam Style on him. Ranmaru sighed and said,

"I swear if this is about What Does The Fox Say, I didn-" Before he could finish, Reiji cut him off by saying, "I just don't wanna. Give it to Syo instead. I don't want to hear some fake skank's voice."

The two visitors sighed as they made their way to the door. Before leaving the room, Ranmaru glanced back and said, "Tell me if you change your mind.". After that, he closed the door, leaving a grumpy Reiji alone in a quiet dorm room. Reiji just rolled his eyes and prepared to go to sleep.

Its gonna be a busy day tomorrow. He won't be needing any distractions. Especially that skank.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI AGAIN! I actually updated~~~ Saa, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

College life means that his dorm room is officially unclean forever. Not even Tokiya can convince him to clean. Well, it is inevitable, seeing as how tight his schedule is. Well, instead of staring of the pile of shit in front of him, he should get to work already. He stood up from his study table and drank the soup from the cupped noodles he made. When the cup was empty, he threw it in his overflowing trashbin. He'll throw all the junk out later.

The walk to the store isn't that long. The store is just two to three blocks away. Truthfully, no one visits the damn store; he just sits there doing nothing and he still gets paid. Plus, there's a discount if an employee buys at the store. Awesome, right? But somehow, he felt something was off as he stepped inside the store, flipping the 'closed' sign so that it says 'open'. He didn't know what's wrong. Something just feels strange...

He walked behind the counter and sat on the chair. He heaved a sigh and looked at the empty space boredly. His eyes caught a glimpse of the TV remote on the magazine rack on top of the counter. He stood up straight and grabbed the black remote and flipped the TV to life. Flipping through the channels, he came across one that caught his attention. It was an anime. A _yaoi _anime.

He stared at the screen in disgust as the uke started moaning and the seme started thrusting. Taking it no more, he shut the TV off with one thought in his head:

'_Fucking homosexual manwhores. I swear I will anhialate every single fags... I swear...'_

His train of thoughts were interrupted when suddenly, the bell rang, signalling that a costumer was there.

**XXX**

Well, Tokyo is nice, to be honest. But he couldn't go out since there was a crazy horde of fans stalking his car. Good thing that they didn't have the speed of a cheetah or else he would've been long gone.

After a few turns on the road, they reached the five-star hotel. The neon lights weren't on because it was still morning, but he was sure that when the night comes, this place will be as bright as a Christmas tree.

The bluenette opened the door and stepped out. Once he did, flashes of cameras greeted him at once and he had to squint his eyes. His bodyguards blocked the paparazzi-s out of the way and Ai continued to walk towards the hotel. Once he was inside, everybody stopped what they were doing to look at him, Ai Mikaze, or rather, Aine Kisaragi. Ai just sighed and continued to proceed to his room.

Damn popularity.

The room was elegant and spacious. The walls were coloured cream with a few frames of flowers hanging on them. There was a chandelier hanging on the ceiling in the middle of the room and a large king size bed in the middle of the room. There was a bedside table, a walk-in closet but the thing that got his attention was the large windows. He could see the landscape outside through it. He had to say that he was impressed.

But its quite boring. He knows that he's not allowed to go outside but its such a bore staying inside the room. He opened his suitcases and pulled out a grey, hoody and a pair of baggy pants. Before putting them on, he took off the hair extensions and washed his face in the bathroom. He removed the foam in his chest and proceeded to 'transform' into a male.

Tying his shorter hair into a low ponytail, he heaved a sigh. It feels good to be a man again. No more fake eyelashes, no more make-up, no more chest foams, no more mini skirts and best of all...

No more fans.

He's not Aine Kisaragi, he's Ai Mikaze now, Saotome Gakuen's top notch student. But its still not safe to go outside. He _is _Aine's _identical _twin. He pulled up the hood and wore a ridiculously large hat and a pair of ugly sunglasses. Now he was ready to go.

**XXX**

The town is definitely active. The bustle of people in the train station tells him that. But he does quite consider the squeezes on his ass was on purpose. While on the train, people (mostly kids) were staring at him warily as if he was some suspicious drug lord. well, it is to be expected with the kind of clothes he was wearing.

The stores in Tokyo offered different kinds of shit. Food, toys, sex toys, anime shops, clothes, and... musical instruments?

He scurried over to the store and peeped through the glass door. A young man, maybe two or three years younger than him, was there, glancing boredly at the empty space. Ai put both hands on the handle and accidentally opened it. The chiming of the bells alerted the brunette manning the desk of his presence. Ai gulped and walked through the aisles. Like a sir.

He glanced at the store. Not too shabby. It was a bit dusty but everything is well-organized. CD's, albums, music sheets and many more were arranged in order in the racks. Guitars were hanging in display. Five microphones were arranged in a row. Flutes, recorders, harmonicas, all of the small things were kept inside a glass display. Shirts of popular bands and _Aine's _official shirt was in display as well. There was also a grand piano at the farthest back.

He casually looked at the racks, stealing a glance at the brunette once in a while. It was after a good five minutes after did Reiji noticed him.

"Umm... sir, may I help you?" the brunette asked. Ai shook his head and said: "no thanks."

Ai came back the next day, using the same tactic to take a look at Reiji. Reiji noticed this and he was ticked off about this.

"Are you going to buy anything?", he asked.

"I'm just looking around." Ai answered. Seriously, this customer was weird. He wore weird clothes and he was giving him weird looks.

Yup, definitely gay.

And the day went on just like yesterday. Ai left without buying anything. Reiji didn't give a single fuck about it. As long as he gets away from him. He definitely hates gays.

* * *

**Yup. Homophobic!Reiji is fun to write. But soon, that'll change...**


End file.
